<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Miracle Love by tigragrece</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28181037">Miracle Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece'>tigragrece</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Declarations Of Love, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, M/M, One Night Stands, Pining, Sexual Frustration</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:54:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>774</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28181037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Kane/Hugo Lloris</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Miracle Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry Kane and Hugo Lloris have met when Harry Kane was younger and have played against Hugo Lloris in one game between France and England.<br/>Harry Kane was so amazed by this incredible goalkeeper that after the game he had flirted with him and they ended having one night stand together.<br/>Except Harry was so dumb and forgot to leave his phone to Hugo. He had the most wonderful night.</p><p>Hugo has never forgotten this night because it's was his first night. And he had fallen for him. He was sad he had not his phone. He was a little sad and hoped to meet him again.</p><p>When Hugo has signed with Tottenham and has seen Harry, he was surprised to see him and that he has grown up, he looked handsome.<br/>Hugo had still feelings for him even after one night but he believes Harry has moved on from this night because maybe since the time he could have met someone else.</p><p>Except Harry never forgets this night and really wanted to be with Hugo even if he has heard rumors that Hugo was with another player who was his rival and it's was Olivier Giroud.<br/>Because he has helped him to find one house. After he was glad he had found some other French people to be with. He just wished he was less stupid and have continued to talk with him and declare his love.</p><p>He becomes a little jealous and he was angry at himself for having been so dump before.</p><p>--</p><p>Many months have passed Harry was happy to spend some time with Hugo as friends but he really wished for more that he doesn't have acted like one idiot.</p><p>One of their coach of the moment has seen that Harry was frustrated and say to Harry "What you have is eating you, you should release it from your heart so you will be okay. Because it's eating you"</p><p>Because he was so frustrated with everything,  he couldn't score, he was grumpy and when he looked at Hugo, he wanted to kiss him against the door and tell him he wanted him so bad.</p><p>He hated not knowing if he was with someone or move on from him. He still wanted to have one chance he hoped it's was not too late...<br/>---</p><p>He has decided to think for a good part of the day he does"t have realized it's was raining and it's was near the house of Hugo "I need to talk to you" he said on the phone</p><p>"Okay, do you want we talk on the phone or that I come to see you"</p><p>"I'm near your house, Hugo..."</p><p>Then Hugo open the door and saw Harry who was so wet, he makes him enter the house and get to give him some new clothes "Here take them, so you will be warm"</p><p>And Harry found that it's was his clothes the ones of Hugo and he was blushing.<br/>They were in the living room drinking tea when Harry says "Hugo I need to tell you something that I have inside me for a long moment..."</p><p>"Yes ?"</p><p>"I'm sorry for the first time we had when I was younger I was so stupid that I forgot to let you my phone or my address. I still have feelings for you and I still love you, maybe you have move on but I just wanted to say it"</p><p>And Harry was planning to leave, Hugo takes his hand and he kisses him "Harry..."</p><p>Harry returned the kiss "I dreamed of this kiss during so many times"</p><p>"I wish you had told me sooner when I first signed at Tottenham"</p><p>"Am I too late? Are you with someone? Are you really with this guy Olivier Giroud ?"</p><p>And Hugo was laughing and kissing him " I was never with him, I just wished you could have told me earlier so we could have lived together more sooner"</p><p>Harry kiss him "I'm sorry"</p><p>"It's okay, I'm happy now, I was a little angry after our night because you left me, you were my first one, my first time"</p><p>And Hugo put his hand in his hair, he was a little embarrassed and Harry tell him "What if we have new memories and one new first time ?"</p><p>"Deal if you plan to not leave again"</p><p>And Harry kiss him and say "I promise you"</p><p>--</p><p>The next day the coach was happy to see Harry smiling and the most incredible was to see Hugo so happy so he thought that maybe both of them have worked on their issue.<br/>He was happy for them.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>